1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a temperature measuring board, more particularly to a temperature measuring board for measuring an oven temperature of a reflow oven and a temperature measuring board device having the temperature measuring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of the printed circuit board (PCB), soldering is the key to the quality of the surface mount technology (SMT). An important factor affecting the quality of the soldering is whether the temperatures of a circuit board substrate and surface mount device (SMD) components can be accurately measured and regulated.
In order to control an oven temperature of a reflow oven, a temperature measuring board is placed in the reflow oven to measure the oven temperature. There are many temperature measuring boards available in the market at present, however, each temperature measuring board has a fixed shape, so that it can only measure an average oven temperature in the reflow oven. Because different printed circuit boards have different sizes, shapes, hole designs, and surface mount component layouts, even though when placed in the same reflow oven, the temperature at different locations of the board surface is not the same. The existing temperature measuring board cannot measure the temperature at different locations of the different printed circuit boards, and cannot simulate the components on the printed circuit board for conducting temperature measurement.
Currently, to accurately measure the temperature at different locations of the printed circuit board, an actual printed circuit board sample is used. However, not only is the printed circuit board wasted, but also, because of the sandwich structure of the printed circuit board, the sandwich structure is likely to be segregated after repeated baking, so that it can no longer accurately reflect the temperature of the printed circuit board during baking. Hence, there is still room for improving the existing temperature measuring board used for the reflow oven and the method of temperature measurement.